Gordon meets Owlman/At the Hall of Doom
This is how Gordon meets Owlman and At the Hall of Doom goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. Gordon takes the jewel from Owlman Commissioner Gordon: Owlman! Owlman: And you are? Commissioner Gordon: Commissioner Gordon. G.C.P.D. Great work. Villains, eh? Owlman: Yeah, I guess so. Commissioner Gordon: I guess they thought that with the Justice League away, they could run riot. They weren't counting on heroes like you. sips his drink, then turns to Gordon Owlman: Huh? Oh, yeah, that's us. Heroes. 100%. Not an ounce of evil in us. Commissioner Gordon: Get these criminals over to Arkham! get the villains as Gordon notices that Owlman is gone is there Owlman: Something wrong? Commissioner Gordon: It's just that, Batman usually leaves, or something. Owlman: I'm going now. away Commissioner Gordon: Maybe that's how they do things on Earth-3. drinks coffee as Owlman appears Owlman: That was the cloakroom, not the exit. he disappears looks confused we see Cheetah, Rookie, and the Ninja walking in the swamp Cheetah: Almost there... The Hall of Doom. Home of the Legion of Doom. Hall of Doom appears walk to it as Catwoman appears Catwoman: Hello, fellow feline. Who's this? Cheetah: Some friend of Lex‘s. They say much. Catwoman: Impressive. enter the Hall of Doom villains are inside looks concerned Malcolm Merlyn: Come on, we have important decisions to make! Cheetah: Wow, Lex is gone for what, a few weeks and this whole place goes to the dogs! Malcolm Merlyn: We're perfectly capable of making decisions without Lex LOSER! Now, I suggest ordering... Captain Cold: What's your name, kid? The Rookie: I'm Rookie. Heat Wave: So, we're just letting any fool with a costume into the Hall now? Cheetah: Well, we let you in, Heat Wave. snickers Cheetah: Besides, Rookie's the real deal! With the Justice Syndicate throwing their weight around, the more of us, the better! Catwoman: I just escaped from that feathered fool, Owlman. But he sure didn't act like much of a hero. Reverse-Flash: Yeah, they trashed my lair! The Riddler: They broke all my henchmen! Captain Cold: They interrupted my evil monologue! looks at Cold Captain Cold: It was a really good monologue. Catwoman: Interesting. So if they're not the good guys they say they are, we can use that. Reverse-Flash: Exposing anything crooked about their true nature would certainly get them off our backs... Malcolm Merlyn: And allow us to go about our business... unchallenged... Catwoman: Without proof though. Malcolm Merlyn: Hmm, yes, without proof... The Riddler: Harley Quinn said she saw something strange back when Luthor broke out of Stryker’s. Clayface: But Harley’s still missing! Cheetah: Did you see anything? The Rookie: No. Heat Wave: What about this other Earth they came from? Reverse-Flash: Earth-3. Heat Wave: Can we go there? ...and dig around? Catwoman: Hmm... That makes sense. nods his head Kai: The Flash had access to the S.T.A.R. lab. looks intrigued Lloyd Garmadon: Hm. Interesting. Jay: Let's just take Reverse-Flash, Heat Wave, Merlyn, Captain Cold, and Rookie. The Rookie: Okay. begin their mission